Bad Boy
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Cerita singkat Si berandal sekolah dengan seorang pemuda mungil yang keras kepala. BTS-WINNER FICT. MINGA. MINO SUGA. YAOI. CRACKPAIR.
**"Bad Boy"**

 **MinGa fict**

 **Mino Winner and Suga BTS**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, and Crackpair...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bruak!**

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Dasar pecundang! Cih!"

"Orang sepertimu tidak pantas bersekolah di sini!"

"Berkacalah idiot! Dasar orang miskin!"

Suara gaduh itu berasal dari sebuah ruang tak terpakai di sudut gedung sekolah yang megah ini. Sekolah elite bintang lima dengan tingkat pembullyan diatas batas normal.

"Kuperingati sekali lagi.. Tahu dirilah sedikit dan jangan mencoba mencari masalah lagi denganku!"

 **Buagh!**

Bunyi pukulan terakhir yang terdengar menandakan berakhirnya aktifitas biadab yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Di susul keluarnya empat pemuda yang bisa ditebak profesinya sebagai "anak penguasa sekolah yang suka seenaknya".

Tak berapa lama setelah empat pemuda itu keluar, terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil melangkah pelan mendekati tempat itu.

Mengendap pelan layaknya pencuri. Menoleh kekanan kekiri demi mmemastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat dirinya.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Si mungil dari kelas unggulan. Meraih peringkat pertama dalam bidang akademik di sekolahnya dan berhasil mempertahankan gelar sebagai "kesayangan" dan "aset" sekolah hingga tahun akhirnya.

Pemuda berkulit seputih porselen ini melangkahkan kedua tungkai rampingnya semakin dekat kearah pintu dan mengintip isi ruangan yang kini difungsikan sebagai gudang sekolah itu. Membola kala mendapati seorang pemuda terduduk lemah seraya memegangi perutnya.

Wajahnya babak belur dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Membuat si manis bersurai brunette ikal ini segera mengambil tindakan untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"K-kau... Tak apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Pemuda babak belur yang tengah bersandar itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap si surai brunette tak suka. Bahkan tak ada sorot ramah sama sekali di mata sipitnya yang tajam.

"Apa perdulimu?" jawabnya dingin.

Yoongi tersentak kaget. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Bahkan saat ia melakukan kesalahanpun.

"A-aku.. Hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu.. Biar bagaimanapun, kita teman sekelas kan..." ucapnya takut-takut. Sedikit terintimidasi oleh tatapan pemuda di hadapannya.

Si tampan penuh luka itu tersenyum sinis. Mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada meja yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Teman? Kau pikir di neraka seperti ini ada yang namanya teman? Cih!"

Dengan tertatih, ia berjalan melewati si manis. Menyenggol bahunya kasar hingga membuat yang lebih mungil tersentak dan memandang kepergiannya dengan sendu.

"Apa salahnya Mino-ya? Apa salahnya kau membuka dirimu.. Dan berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Song Min Ho atau lebih dikenal dengan Mino. Pemuda tampan dengan sikap seenaknya, urakan, dan tak perduli dengan sekitarnya.

Termasuk kedalam daftar murid yang mengkhawatirkan dan suka membuat onar di sekolahnya, namun mampu membuat guru-guru bungkam oleh prestasinya di bidang olahraga dan non akademik.

Dan untuk latar belakang keluarganya? Tentu saja semua itu tak benar..

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda.."

Sapaan hangat itu terlontar dari bibir seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Wajahnya menggambarkan kecemasan luar biasa kala melihat keadaan sang majikan yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Tuan Muda.. Tuan Muda tidak-"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan paman Kang.. Aku tak apa.. Ini sudah biasa.." jawab si tampan acuh.

"Tapi Tuan Muda-"

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat.. Katakan pada orang-orang itu, untuk tidak menggangguku.. Bahkan saat makan malam.."

Setelah berujar seperti itu, Mino melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tak perduli dan seperti biasa, dingin bagai es.

Kang Dong Suk, butler yang bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Song, bahkan sebelum sang Tuan Muda lahir, hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan.

Memaklumi sikap Mino yang dingin dan brutal karena ia paham alasan dari segala tingkah buruk sang Tuan.

Song Minho tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Sejak lahir, pemuda tampan itu terbiasa sendiri. Bosan menyembah ayah atau ibunya untuk memberikan sedikit perhatian padanya dan melupakan bisnis dan nama tenar keluarga.

Pemuda itu hanya ingin diperhatikan layaknya anak lainnya.

Sayang, Tuan dan Nyonya Song terlalu terlena dengan harta, nama besar, dan kekuasaan. Membuat mereka lupa bahwa putra mereka berada di seberang. Terpisah oleh jurang yang begitu lebar dan dalam.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Song MinHo memutuskan untuk mencari kebebasannya sendiri. Lepas dari para penjilat yang menemaninya hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan.

Merahasiakan identitasnya sejak masuk sekolah menengah pertama dengan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin lebih fokus belajar dan tak ingin disorot media.

"Mino-ya... Berhentilah... Jika terus seperti ini.. Kau akan lebih terluka..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini kelas dimulai seperti biasa. Guru yang mengajar terlihat sibuk menulis di papan tulis. Sedangkan para murid sibuk mencatat.

Sebagai kelas yang didominasi oleh murid-murid terpelajar dan berprestasi, sudah pasti keadaan yang ada begitu tenang. Namun sepertinya, sang guru melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa ia memiliki seorang berandalan ditengah tambang emasnya.

"Sstt! Kim Seokjin! Stt!"

Mino mendesis pelan. Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pemuda tampan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Min Yoongi si bintang sekolah.

Yang dipanggil terlihat menoleh. Mengernyit kala melihat gelagat Mino yang mencoba berkomunikasi dengan beberapa gerakan aneh.

"Tulis surat saja.." ujar Seokjin tanpa suara.

Si tampan yang mengerti pun menulis note di atas sobekan kertas lalu melemparkannya pada Seokjin yang berjarak tiga meja darinya. Sayangnya...

"Song Mino! Min Yoongi! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sungguh sial nasib Yoongi yang tak tahu apapun. Ia menjadi korban karena kertas yang Mino lempar jatuh tepat diatas mejanya.

Si mungil bersurai brunette itu tampak kaget. Begitupun Mino. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa sang guru sudah bersedekap seraya memandang mereka tajam.

"Saem.. Ini tidak seperti apa yang Saem-"

"Aku tak pernah suka dengan orang yang berani menyela! Tidak ada penjelasan karena semuanya sudah jelas di depan mata! Berdiri di depan kelas dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat!"

"Brengsek!" rutuk Yoongi dalam hati. Pasalnya, guru ini merupakan guru yang terkenal kejam dan sadis.

Dengan hati dongkol pemuda ini melangkah keluar kelas dan menjalankan hukumannya. Terus merutuk dan memaki Mino yang tampak tenang di sebelahnya.

"Kau! Benar-benar pembuat onar!" kesalnya.

Mino menoleh. Memasang wajah datarnya tanpa berniat meladeni ucapan Yoongi yang menurutnya tak penting.

Tak terasa sudah tiga puluh menit mereka menjalani hukuman. Yoongi tampak kepayahan. Sesekali menjatuhkan tangannya yang terasa kram karena terus terangkat.

 **Tap**

Tiba-tiba saja Mino menahan tangan lengannya agar tak terjatuh. Beralih menggenggam pergelangan si manis dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut. Membuat Yoongi membola kaget dan menatapnya tak mengerti.

Hanya ada keheningan karena Mino mengalihkan wajahnya. Tak ingin memandang kearah Yoongi yang terlihat bingung. Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi dan pemuda sipit itu segera melepaskan genggamannnya.

Berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh.

Yoongi meraba jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Wajahnya memanas dan pipinya menampilkan semburat merah muda samar. Menatap punggung tegap yang menjauh itu dengan sejuta tanya.

"Song.. Mino..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan telah berlalu dan entah hal apa yang membuat Mino merubah sikap dinginnya. Ia tak lagi terlalu acuh meskipun tetap cuek dan jutek. Terutama pada Yoongi.

Ia akan membalas sapaan si manis dengan jawaban singkat. Tak lagi pasif seperti saat pertama saling berbicara.

Begitu pula Yoongi. Semangatnya seakan tak surut. Ia tetap gencar mendekati si berandal sekolah itu. Ingin terus merasakan debaran menyenangkan yang menjalari hatinya kala bibir tipis Mino menjawab sapaannya bahkan hanya dengan dehaman kkecil.

Yoongi hanya tak menyadari. Sikapnya tersebut justru membawanya pada bahaya...

"Jadi, ini dia teman dekat bocah Song itu.."

"Cantik.. Manis.. Sexy.. Seperti perempuan.. Cocok untuk jadi mainan si brengsek itu.."

"Apa maksudmu?! Mino sama sekali tidak pernah mendekati aku!" bentak Yoongi kesal seraya menepis jemari para pemuda yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Tidak perlu mengelak Yoongi-ya! Aku sering melihat Mino mengikutimu saat pulang sekolah!" bentak salah satu pemuda itu.

Si manis bersurai brunette ini diam tak percaya. Ayolah! Mana mungkin manusia dingin macam Mino sudi mengikutinya?! Menyapa duluan saja tidak pernah.

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang! Aku tak punya urusan dengan kalian semua!" ujar Yoongi dingin- ralat! Berusaha terdengar dingin tepatnya.

Nyatanya, ucapannya sama sekali tak berguna. Para pemuda itu justru semakin memojokan pemuda manis itu. Menarik tasnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Sayangnya, aku paling tidak suka dengan pemuda cantik yang jual mahal.."

"Mari sedikit bermain.."

Tubuh mungil Yoongi gemetar. Ia merasa takut. Sangat takut saat melihat seringaian dari tiga pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuh mereka tinggi dan besar. Tentu ia takkan bisa melawan.

"Lepaskan aku! Brengsek! Jauhkan tanganmu!" rontanya kala seseorang dari mereka berusaha melecehkannya.

Ia bisa merasakan seragam sekolahnya yang ditarik paksa. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat.

Srakk!

Suara robekan kain itu terdengar nyaring. Seiring dengan beberapa kancing yang terjatuh.

Yoongi sudah terisak. Berusaha meronta dan menendang sebisanya yang berujung sia-sia. Yang ia dapatkan justru tamparan pada pipinya.

"Siapapun.. Tolong.. Please.. Tolong aku... Hiks.."

Pemuda cantik ini sudah akan menyerah. Seiring dengan salah satu dari berandal itu yang mencoba mencium leher mulusnya.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

 **Buagh!**

Dalam tangis dan mata yang terpejam, pemuda cantik ini bisa mendengar suara pukulan dan hantaman di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sesuatu yang disampirkan di tubuhnya.

Membuatnya membuka kedua netranya perlahan dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang tak ia duga di hadapannya.

"Mi-Mino?!" pekiknya tak percaya.

Song Mino hanya memandangnya sendu. Jemari putihnya bergerak pelan. Menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi Yoongi yang memerah.

"Jangan menangis lagi.."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mino tersenyum tipis padanya.

Tulus dan mempesona.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Yoongi lirih.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau tak suka dan kecewa karena aku yang datang menolongmu?"

Yoongi mendengus sebal. Memukul punggung Mino yang kini jadi tempatnya bertumpu.

"Aku serius!"

Mino terkekeh pelan, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada Yoongi yang berada di gendongannya.

"Aku rasa, mereka sudah memberitahumu alasannya.. Dengan sangat jelas.." ujarnya kemudian kembali melangkah.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Mau-mau saja berdekatan dengan troublemaker miskin sepertiku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh... Pertanyaanku begitu jelas.."

Min Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dengan perlahan, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk lebih merapatkan tubuhnya. Memeluk leher Mino cukup erat.

"Karena aku tahu kalau sebenarnya, kau bukan pemuda seperti itu.. Kau adalah Mino yang baik dan perduli pada orang lain.. Hanya saja, kau berlaku seenaknya, untuk menutupi luka hati atau kekesalanmu.." oceh Yoongi panjang lebar.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Yoongi. Mino pun menurunkan gendongannya perlahan. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu taat.

"Kau... Adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuat si berandal Mino merasa nyaman dengan keingintahuanmu itu..." ujar Mino seraya mengacak pelan surai ikal Yoongi.

"Karena aku adalah pemuda yang tak mau kalah dan keras kepala.. Aku takkan melepaskanmu... Mulai malam ini.. Kau adalah milikku.."

Sepasang netra cantik Yoongi membola. Melongo tak percaya dengan wajah idiotnya kala mendengar ucapan si tampan dihadapannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Cups

"Masuk dan beristirahatlah.. Besok aku akan menjemputmu..." pamit Mino setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada sudut bibir si cantik.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkkan Yoongi masih mematung di tempatnya.

Menampar pipinya sendiri. Memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Bocah brengsek itu... Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak! Bajingan sialan!"

Yoongi memekik sebal. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya cepat menghampiri sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar di sisi rooftop sekolah. Merengut kesal kala melihat benda yang terapit diantara jemari si tampan.

"Yak! Buang benda itu sekarang juga Song Mino! Atau-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Suaramu bahkan lebih berpolusi dari asap beracun ini..."

Mino berujar santai. Menghisap nikmat rokok yang menyala di sela jemarinya. Menghembuskan asap berwarna monokrom yang terlihat kontras dengan langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Brengsek!"

Si cantik Yoongi kembali mengumpat kesal. Beringsut duduk di sebelah Mino. Ikut menatap hamparan langit dan pemandangan sekolah yang terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

"Pergi kemana kau semalam? Paman Kang menelponku berkali-kali karena Tuan Mudanya yang brengsek menolak menghadiri acara keluarga yang sangat penting.."

Jangan tanya darimana Yoongi mengetahui asal usul Mino yang sebenarnya. Salahkan pemuda tampan itu yang menjemputnya dengan mobil mewah dan membawa butler kesayangannya untuk datang ke sekolah. Mengklarifikasi semuanya.

Yang dominan hanya diam. Membuang puntung rokok yang telah habis ia nikmati, kemudian menginjaknya pelan. Menoleh kearah kekasih cantiknya kemudian menempatkan sebelah telapaknya pada tengkuk mulus yang tertutup kerah kemeja.

Menarik tubuh itu mendekat kemudian menyambar bibir pink segar yang tak henti mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan untuknya. Menghembuskan asap yang sedari tadi ditahannya hingga kedua manik si cantik membola.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ba-jingan!"

Yoongi terbatuk kecil. Kesal karena menelan asap berbau aneh yang penuh racun itu kedalam paru-parunya. Menatap Mino yang terbahak dengan tajam.

"Ya.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang.. Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan..."

"Aku membencimu!"

" _Arra_.. _Arra_.. Maafkan aku okey?"

Seperti biasa, dengan acuh Mino merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi. Membuat si cantik menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidangnya. Saling menikmati debaran yang berasal dari jantung mereka masing-masing.

"Jika paman Kang menelponmu dan menanyakan aku.. Bilang saja tidak tahu... Tidak perlu ikut campur.."

"Tapi kan-"

"Mereka ingin menjodohkan aku dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayah.. Memangnya kau mau kita berpisah?"

Ucapan sarkas itu membuat Yoongi terdiam. Terkejut saat tahu alasan pemuda itu tak pulang kerumah dan membolos sekolah.

Genggamannya pada lengan Mino yang melingkari perutnya mengerat. Menandakan bahwa ia tentu menolak mentah-mentah untuk berpisah.

Yoongi sangt mencintai kekasih brengseknya omong-omong.

Perlahan isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir si cantik. Membuat yang dominan menghela nafasnya, kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya. Menatap sisi wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu.. Tenang saja..".

Dengan pelan, Yoongi menoleh. Menatap sepasang manik kelam Mino yang terlihat tajam. Mencari kebohongan yang berujung sia-sia.

"Jika kau berani meninggalkkanku aku bersumpah akan mengebiri penismu Song Mino!" ujarnya dengan kesal dan lega.

"Kau penggal kepalaku pun tak masalah... Karena aku serius dengan ucapanku... Karena aku mencintaimu... Min Yoongi.."

Sebuah kecupan lembut diberikan Mino untuk kekasih manisnya. Memagut lembut belah bibir manis itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya.

Karena baginya Yoongi adalah satu-satunya yang mengerti dirinya. Menerimanya dengan apa adanya. Dan mencintainya dengan setulus hati.

"Mino-ya~~" lirih Yoongi seraya terengah. Menatap sayu kekasihnya dengan bibir yang penuh dengan jejak saliva.

" _Yes babe_?"

"Berhenti meremas bokongku atau kupastikan kau akan kehilangan tanganmu.."

"Maaf sayang... Bokongmu terlalu menggoda..."

"Bajingan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya kembali dengan CrackPair!**

 **Ohohoho~~~**

 **Buat yang ngarep naena...**

 **Anggep aja fictnya intermezzo..**

 **Review jan lupa!**

 **Chu~~~~**


End file.
